


to the moon and back

by hopefulundertone



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a quaint human saying: I love you to the moon and back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the moon and back

There is a quaint human saying: I love you to the moon and back. I scoffed when I first heard it, then regretted when the humans I spoke to looked at me in annoyance, thinking I was being condescending, and perhaps I was. It was just so small, so sad, but then again, it takes them so many light years just to get there. For you and I, it's a matter of seconds in the time vortex, and we're stepping out onto rocky ground, but the sentiment's the same, because I may not always show it, but I love you as much as it implies.   
We used to lament about the reservation of the Time Lords, back in the day, and now even though it's only us, that wariness lives on. We may have met many times on the physical plane, as if a rubber band were binding us, stretching and stretching until it can take no more, and snaps us back together, but we haven't bonded minds since...   
Since Gallifrey fell. You because of the drumming, and me because of fear, fear of the empty loneliness that awaits in that part of my mind which once held the Matrix, once held the Time Lord race, now destroyed, because of yours truly. The thought is bitter and I want to cry every time I think it, every day of every week of every month of every year, as long as I will live.   
But if there's one thing I can say to you, will keep saying to you until you open up, until you buckle, until you give in to me and let me try to help, to connect once again what was a bond that burned through the ages, it's this. I love you, from the creation of all galaxies to their deaths, through the Medusa Cascade, through time rifts and locks, from Utopia to the red grasses that held us so, so long ago, through all of time and space. If there's one constant in the continuous, turmoil and change, it's this.  
I love you, through all of time and space, through every dimension, past the beginning and the end of the universe, to Gallifrey and back.


End file.
